Automatically
by HangingOnYourEveryWord
Summary: "My name is Isabella Swan and I just know things. Automatically." Bella has a power story. Set during Twilight. Definitely open to a title change. BxE. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Wikipedia, unfortunately. If I did. I probably wouldn't be writing this. **

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

I didn't know something was different about me until I was in 1st grade.

xXx

"_Today, we are going to start learning our spelling words." Mrs. Smith continued, "Does anyone know how to spell.. hm... how about "the"?"_

_A couple of children raised their hands up._

"_Yes, Ashley?"_

"_T- umm.. h?- and uhh... e?" Ashley ended with a squeak, nervous about getting it wrong._

"_Good job, Ashley! By the time you're in high school, children, you will be able to spell even bigger words like.. 'appellation'!"_

_Hesitantly Isabella Swan, a very shy child, raised her hand up while blushing._

"_Bella?"_

"_Isn't it spelled a-p-p-e-l-l-a-t-i-o-n?" _

_Mrs. Smith sat shocked. How could a first grader spell a word like that?_

"_Bella. Did your mommy and daddy teach you big words like that?"_

_Bella blushed even more and stuttered nervously, "N-no-o."_

"_Then how did you know how to spell that Bella? A lot of high school students don't learn words like that until they're in at least 11th grade."_

"_I-I-I don't k-n-now." _

_Mrs. Smith dismissed it while all the other children glared at Bella for being smarter than them._

_xXx_

I've always been smarter than the other kids. Even the ones that got straight A's and studied all night long.

I've never had to study.

I became hated. Known as the teacher's pet, even in high school.

No one talked to me.

Not even the 'Nerds' because they were always trying to compete with me.

People called me tons of names. Nerd, loser, freak.

Freak was the most common.

I've always felt like a freak.

On tests I would read the questions and automatically the answer just came to me.

I felt guilty for the longest time.

I felt like I was cheating.

As I got older, I got smarter and started missing questions on purpose to not call attention to myself.

I hate attention.

It worked. People started ignoring me, except for the occasional 'Freak' when I bumped into someone.

I've never figured out what was wrong with me.

At first I though it was photographic memory, when I first learned about it (in my head, of course.)

Except.. how do I know the answer to something if I've never seen it before?

I've even tried looking up this weird.. power? up on the internet.

Nothing.

Ironic, huh? The only question I really wanted the answer to, I would never get.

Sometimes it drives me crazy. Not being able to guess something or figure it out.

Except for puzzles or fictional books. For some reason I never got the answers to certain little things like that. My guess is my.. ability only knew the answers to things that are certain. Like date of births and written historical facts. Like my own little Wikipedia.

This led me to spend most of my time doing small hobbies that I never (automatically) got the answer to.

It kept me sane. Though I know I'm far from sane and a little closer to crazy.

I mean.. who gets answers in their heads before they can even ask the questions?

I know the answer to that, though this time it's from myself, not from the mental internet*I have inside my head.

The answer?

Me.

Who am I?

My name is Isabella Swan and I just know things.

Automatically.

**A/N: Alright so I reread this and I decided it was decent enough; so I didn't rewrite the whole thing. I just fixed a few errors. I'm finally back though! I hope you guys are as happy as I am. I'm hoping with the free time I have this summer I won't have trouble updating. I am editing the first few (already written chapters) up all at once. So check those out too! If writer's block hasn't come back yet there might even be a new chapter to read too! (Replacing the AN I originally had.) Which means the poll will be put down. 60 people voted for me to just keep posting as I write so that's what I'll be doing from now on. For news about 'Stranger Than Fiction' look at my profile. Also, AN's will from now on be at the end of the chapter. For the following refer back to the marked areas in the chapter. **

***Cause the internet has all the answers :P**

**Yep, only one for this chapter :). **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Loren**


	2. Forks

*This is an edited & partially rewritten, chapter.

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to a certain Mrs. Meyer while any factual information I put in this story is from the internet (mostly Wikipedia).

**So.. before I start the first, official chapter, thank you to for the idea with Bella's automatic knowledge of the weather. **

**Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer...**

**Chapter 1: Forks**

Forks.

_A city in Clallam County, Washington, United States. The population was 3,120 at the 2000 census. ..._

Shut up! I growled at the voice in my head.

It's not necessarily a voice, the information kind of just pops into my head. But on days where it gets really annoying (which is most of the time) it tends to sound like the robotic lady's voice on a GPS system.

You know the one that says "Turn right. Then turn right again. Then..." Blah. Blah. Blah.

It's definitely one of the most annoying things, ever. Not counting my.. problem, of course. It's like my mind is trying to annoy me on purpose. Ok. So, that probably doesn't make any sense at all, but I blame it on my ability. I think it has literally driven me to insanity.

Anyways.. back to my train of thought.

Forks is the rainiest place in the entire country. Only 3 or 4 (or 5, if lucky) days of sunshine. And even then it's in the 60's.

It's also the place I've visited every summer for two weeks to spend time with my dad, Charlie, until I turned 14. That's when I put my foot down and Charlie and I ended up spending 2 weeks in California every summer after.

You see, my parents are divorced. Had me right after high school, got married, and then divorced when my mom, Renee, realized how much she hated Forks.

I've lived with her in Phoenix for about 16 years and last year she met someone.

Phil.

Now the guy's not bad. He's actually pretty cool. But.. he's a baseball player. Who travels. A lot.

And my mom doesn't exactly want to leave me here by myself and I'm sure Phil doesn't want to drag me around with them when they could be doing other things. Ew.

Well, they are newlyweds.

So, have you seen where this is going yet?

Yep. I'm moving to Forks. Joy.

xXx

It's the first day of school and I'm surprisingly not nervous.

It's like I'm expecting everyone to ignore and hate me here even though they don't know I'm a 'freak/genius'. And they never will. Over the years I've figured out how to hide that pretty well.

I guess there's a good possibility that I'll be an outcast again, though. I don't exactly relate to people well. I sometime think I see things in ways other people don't, like we're on different channels. I'm not sure if it's because of my 'power' or if it's just me.

But even with the chance I could be lonely again, I can't deny the longing to have someone understand me. Not that I could ever tell anybody my secret but a girl can hope.

Well. Here goes nothing.

xXx

School so far is.. interesting.

I've met a couple of people.

First there's Jessica; A short, bubbly girl with a head full of curly brown hair who seems nice enough but has a tendency to gossip a lot.

Then there's Angela; she has medium length dark brown hair and is very pretty. And she's tall. Very tall. She's the nicest girl I've met all day, though. Just as quiet and shy as me, which I like. She doesn't ask all the same annoying questions everyone else does. 'You're Isabella Swan right?', 'How do you like Forks?', and on and on and on.. Bleh.

After that there's Lauren; She's got medium length blonde hair and she hates me already. I'm guessing she's jealous. Definitely not because of looks, far from it. I actually think it's because of the attention I'm getting today. But, she can have it. I _loathe _the attention.

There's also Eric; a kinda cute Asian kid with slick, black hair and a little bit of acne (but who doesn't have acne in high school?). Kind of reminds me of the nerds that use to hate me back in Phoenix. Except this boy is just a little too over helpful..

Lastly there's Mike; baby-faced, blonde-haired boy who reminds me of a puppy dog. Clingy and as over helpful as Eric, etc. I don't need my power to figure out that he's got a little crush on me. Ew.

I don't get it though. Why the hell would they like me? I'm not beautiful (not ugly either, but definitely not beautiful) and I don't wear clothes that make me look easy. I don't understand what they think is so appealing. Maybe I'm just the shiny, new toy they get to play with. Maybe after a few weeks they'll get over it. Hopefully. I really don't need to deal with silly drama like that so soon.

So I've got one nice girl I think I can relate to (if you don't include my power), two girls who kinda bother me already, and two over helpful boys who just might like me. Wonderful.

Other than that there's a couple of other kids at our lunch table that I can't really remember.

It was in the last few minutes of lunch that I first saw them. The 5 most inhumanly beautiful people I have ever seen.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica. Since she was the talkative one I figured she wouldn't miss the chance to gossip.

"Those are the Cullens," Jessica whispered with a giggle, as if it were a secret. "They moved here about two years ago. They're all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife, Mrs. Cullen. I think she can't have kids or something."

The way she said the last statement, made my dislike for her grow. It was clear she was jealous of their beauty, but the way she spoke made it seem like she blamed them for something that insignificant. It was ridiculous and childish. And I wanted to interrupt her and tell her not to be so rude (which surprised me, I wasn't usually so bold), but she spoke so fast I couldn't say anything before she continued.

"Anyways, the two blondes are Jasper and Rosalie. They're twins and apparently they're Mrs. Cullen's nephews or something. The little black-haired girl is Alice and the huge, muscular guy is Emmett. The _really_ weird thing is they're all together. Like _dating_ together. Rosalie is with Emmett and Alice is with Jasper." She continued to whisper.

Her so-quick-to-judge attitude bothered me. They weren't related, so it wasn't incest. Though, I have to admit that would be huge gossip back in Phoenix, too.

I pushed that feeling of being irritated aside. I was still curious. Gosh, I'm probably as bad as she is.

"Who's the other guy? The one with the reddish-brownish hair?" As soon as I had asked the question, his head snapped over here. And for a split second I though he was looking at me, but then he turned around and started picking at a bagel on his tray.

"That's Edward Cullen. He's the only single one. But I wouldn't hold my breath. Apparently the girls here in Forks aren't pretty enough for him."

I almost laughed out loud. Someone_ obviously _got rejected.

I turned to look back at the Cullens and saw that Edward's cheek look slightly lifted as if he had heard what Jessica thought.

_He did._ I ignored that. My mental internet has never been wrong before but there's no way that he heard that from way over there.

Anyways, besides his slightly lifted cheek, he along with his siblings were all sitting quietly. Not talking or even eating. How weird.

Before I could continue that thought process the bell rang.

As I got up and started walking to Biology with Mike and Angela I thought back to the Cullens.

They were a couple of tables down so I couldn't see certain details (like their eye color), but what I could see took my breath away. They were all _so_ beautiful.

Alice and Rosalie, though both gorgeous, were complete opposites.

Alice had a pixie-like stature. She was short (couldn't be more than 5 feet) and had black spiky, though stylish, hair.

Rosalie was tall, with long blonde hair down to the middle of her back, and a figure that belonged to a model on the cover of _Sport's Illustrated_.

Emmett was a little taller than Rosalie with short, curly, brown hair and was very brawny. He looked like someone who might do steroids. He was _huge_, and I could see how that might add to how intimidating the Cullens seemed to be.

Jasper was a little shorter with straight blonde hair that was a little longer than Emmett's and was not us hefty but still muscular. When I looked at his face he seemed to be very uncomfortable, almost like.. he was in pain.

Edward was for lack of a better word.. gorgeous. His hair was a strange shade of red and brown and even a little bit of gold. I guess bronze would be a good name for it. He looked the younger of the three guys and didn't look as muscular from where I sat. At least compared to Emmett and Jasper.

It was hard to decide who was more beautiful, Edward or Rosalie. But besides they're beauty, there were other strange things I noticed about them.

They were all _so _pale. Paler than me. They all had dark circles under their eyes, as if they haven't slept in weeks. And the last thing I noticed about them was the fact that even though they all had trays with food they didn't eat a single thing from their trays the whole time. Why would someone buy food if they weren't hungry?

By the time I made it to the classroom I was confused, yet curious about them. They didn't seem like the normal high schoolers, here at Forks. Or even like the teenagers back in Pheonix, for that matter. They didn't seem to fit in, which must be of there own doing. For they were beautiful and, going by their clothes, wealthy. Two things that people in high school craved.

As I walked up to my Biology teacher, Mr. Banner, and gave him the slip he had to sign I noticed that the only seat available was next to Edward Cullen.

I looked back at our lab table and became nervous. I knew that the Cullens are not normal from the moment I saw them but..

What are the Cullens?

Before I could ask myself, why I phrased that question that way (as if they weren't human), I gasped out loud.

It was not because the gorgeous Edward Cullen was sitting there glaring at me with hateful black eyes, like you think it might be.

It was because at that one second a single word that would change my life forever flashed across my mind.

_Vampires._

**So.. how'd you like it? Sorry took so long to get this written =/. **

**If there is any confusion as to the specifics of Bella's power it's basically facts. Everything that she 'automatically' knows is a fact. Anything written in records, books, on the internet. She could ask what something is or something about it and that is what would flash across her mind. Things she can't 'automatically' know is things to do with emotion. For example, if she wanted to know if Edward loved her or how he felt about her, her mind would NOT say _Edward Cullen is in love with you and therefore is very protective of you and would do anything for you if it meant keeping you safe and happy. _Get it? If not feel free to ask in a review or in a PM**

**Umm... I think that's it. Oh. If you find any mistakes with this, please tell me so I can fix or explain it. Then that way there's no confusion with anything in my story.**

: I do already know what I'm going to do with the Cullens. So.. even if I do put that in my story, I'm afraid I can't credit you for that. But! I like you're idea with the weather. I could put that into my story and I definitely didn't think of that. So thank you and a you will be credited for that (in the following chapters that I incorporate it into).

Carlie C.: You'll see... ***wink* ;-)**

**And thank you so much to the reviewers! I've never gotten so many reviews so quickly before! 15 overnight and 2 more from the last time I checked! YAY! Love you all! Read & review and you might just dream of Edward Cullen tonight. :D**

**-Loren**


	3. Vampires

***This chapter has been edited & partially rewritten.**

**Disclaimer: You want to know what I own? _Nada_. :-(... Oh! Wait, I do own this idea! Yay! :D**

**Excuse my weirdness.. You'll get used to it.. eventually. :P**

**Thank you for the 36 reviews! I love you guys so much! Enjoy!**

_Previously on Automatically... (Gosh, I've always wanted to say that :D)_

_I gasped out loud._

_It was not because the gorgeous Edward Cullen was sitting there glaring at me with hateful black eyes, like you think it might be._

It was because at that one second a single word that would change my life forever flashed across my mind.

Vampires.

xXx

**Chapter 2: Vampires**

I can't remember ever being so scared in my entire life.

Of course, it's just my luck that at my first day at a new school there would be a _vampire_ sitting there glaring at me. And to add to that, there's the fact that the only empty seat just _had_ to be next to his.

There's always the possibility that my 'mental internet' could be wrong, but... _twice? In a row?_

No. That's _never_ happened before.

And I wasn't exactly going to doubt that fact when he was sitting there looking like he could eat me. And not in the good way. Gosh, why couldn't he want to eat me in the way a normal, horny, school boy would?

Just. My. Freaking. Luck.

Before I could even think about running out of the room, Mr. Banner cleared his throat and said, "Ms. Swan, please sit down."

That broke me out of my thoughts, along with the giggling that came after that statement.

I probably looked like an idiot, just sitting there gaping at _Edward Cullen_. I bet no one even noticed that he was sitting there glaring at me.

Since I didn't have much of a choice, unless I wanted to look more psycho by sprinting out the freaking room, I tentatively sat down and scooted my chair further away from Edward.

There was no freaking way I was going to sit close enough to him to cuddle. No matter how sexy he was. No, thank you.

His glare was slowly driving me crazy.

I looked at the clock on the wall and mentally sighed. We still had 30 freaking minutes.

Why the heck was he still glaring at me?

_He's met his La Tua Cantante._

I was still confused. What the hell is that?

_His singer, because the blood sings to him. _

And I'm his bloody freaking singer?

_Yes._

Wonder-freaking-full. I was really tempted to used some language, even if it was only in my head.

So.. I spent the next hour cursing my luck in my head.

xXx

Home. Finally.

Edward Cullen had been on my mind all through out P.E.

Thank God I didn't have to play today. I would have been all over the place, thanks to my klutziness. Well, more all over the place than usual.

_Then_, when I went to the office to turn in my signed slip, guess who I saw?

Edward freaking Cullen! And he glared at me, again! Ugh...it's so freaking frustrating because I can't do anything about it. It's not like I can change the scent of my blood..

Life. Sucks. And apparently the Cullens suck blood.

I don't know what the heck I'm supposed to do. Do I tell somebody? No.. they'd think I'm crazy. And not for the reason they should think I'm crazy. Do I force the Cullens out of town by threatening their secret, even though I'd never _really_ tell? I can't exactly have them running around killing people.

Wait..

But if they were killing people wouldn't at least half of Fork's population be missing? That doesn't make sense. Do they even drink peoples' blood?

_No. The Cullens are one of the only two known groups that feed off of animal blood. They are also the largest coven of vampires besides the Volturi. The Cullens are made up of Carlisle Cullen, Edward Anthony Mason, Esme Anne Platt Evenson, Rosalie Lillian Hale, Emmett McCarty, Mary Alice Brandon, and Jasper Whitlock. Carlisle Cullen was born in.. _

I cut it off. I was so relieved they were I guess what you would call 'good' vampires and I could always ask about their history later, even if it was a bit stalkerish. But it was for the well being of the people residing in Forks.. right? Oh, who am I kidding? I'm more than just a little curious about vampires. So I continued asking some questions that I definitely needed the answers to.

Who are the Volturi? Do vampires have fangs? Can they go out in the sun? Do they sleep in coffins? Turn into bats? Cross rivers? Allergic to garlic? Can they be killed or harmed by crosses, holy water, and wooden stakes?

_The Volturi are what many vampires call 'Vampire Royalty'. The Volturi live in Volterra, Italy. They enforce the vampire laws and punish those who do not obey them. There are only two laws. Keep the secret and do not turn immortal children. Breaking vampire laws are punishable by death. Immortal children are children who were turned into vampires and are so young and bloodthirsty they have no control. They are a threat to exposing the secret. The Volturi consists of Aro.._

Tonight is going to be a _long_ night.

xXx

I was right, of course. Last night was _very_ long.

I was up all night learning about The Volturi and what vampires could and couldn't do. I also learned not only the Cullens' and Volturi's history but their powers.

So although last night was long it was also the most intriguing night of my life. It was even better than reading one of my favorites books.. Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering Heights, Pride and Prejudice, etc.

And now I'm at school, more than a little exausted, but waiting patiently for lunch and Biology to come.

I couldn't deny it. I wanted to see the Cullens again. No, scratch that. I wanted to see Edward again.

It turns out that, although he is a mindreader, he can't read my mind. And even though I feel bad that my scent causes him pain and his glare scared the crap out of me yesterday, I can't deny the fact that I have a teensy bit of a crush on him. I even dreamed about him last night...

Edward and I were dressed as if back in his time, the 1900s, and we were dancing - no, gliding - across the floor. And when he leaned me back, he softly kissed my neck and whispered to me in a seductive voice, "I love you, Isabella." And even though I _loathed _that name, I wanted to hear it again, and again. And when I thought my dream couldn't get any better he kissed my neck again before biting me. And I should have been scared, because this was wrong (he was a vampire, for Pete's sake!) but all I felt was desire and a want to be with him forever.

I woke up sweating and feeling hot from twisting in my sheets all night, but I couldn't keep the dreamy smile off my face.

The one I currently had on right now. Which was probably why Jessica was looking at me weirdly. Oops.

"Bella, the bell rang. It's time for lunch." Oh. Right.

"Oh, sorry." I replied. I tried not to show how happy I was at being able to go to lunch. That would be more than a little weird.

I was practically buzzing with anticipation as we walked to the cafeteria but I waited until we sat down at our lunch table before looking around.

The smile instantly slipped off my face.

There were only four Cullens sitting at the table.

Edward Cullen was gone.

**So.. did you like it? Hope so. I like to write more fluffy stuff. So, sorry if Bella is too happy for you. I definitely see that she's OOC. But I'm not Stephenie Meyer, so it'll be hard to make her perfectly in character. Besides, we could always pretend that living with her ability her whole life as changed her a little :). Anyways I'd like to say again how happy and thankful I am about the reviews. I'm hoping the rest of the story comes to me as quickly as the first few chapters have so far. Questions or comments or if I made any mistakes please review or PM me, if necessary.**

**Dreamy smiles caused by seductive dreams with Edward (or Jacob, if that's how you roll), is guaranteed. Okay, maybe not for you, but a dreamy smile for me will be guaranteed if you review. :D**

**-Loren**


	4. Conversations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Chapter 3: Conversations**

Edward Cullen was gone for the rest of the week.

It was depressing, really, how much I thought about him since that day in Biology. Not only was I anxious to see him, but I was also feeling guilty and worried.

Obviously, he left because of me. Or more specifically, because of my scent. He shouldn't have had to.

If I hadn't come to Forks at all, nothing would've changed. He wouldn't have had to leave his family.

But I've also accepted the fact that there wasn't much I could do about it now. I would just have to wait. Wait for him to come back. _If _he came back. Which is where the worry kicks in. All my thoughts, these past few days, have revolved around him.

Which leads us to now. Monday, on my second week of school.

I've kind of fallen into a routine here. Wake up an hour before school starts, shower, get ready, eat breakfast, and get to school. At school, I go to my first five classes, walk to lunch with Jessica, look at the Cullen table, feel my stomach drop in disappointment, and eat lunch with my new group of friends before going to my last two classes. Then, after school, I go home, finish homework, cook dinner for Charlie, then waste an hour of time trying to keep my thoughts off a certain someone before going to bed.. and dreaming about that same, certain someone.

So, things are going pretty good. Even though I haven't even managed to keep Edward out of my new routine. Which, I have to admit, is pretty pathetic.

That would also explain why I reacted the way I did today at lunch, when I looked at the Cullens' lunch table. Instead of feeling my stomach drop in disappointment, I felt surprised and a smile come on to my face. That smile didn't last very long, when I realized I'd have to sit next to him, in Biology. That thought made me nervous to no end.

How was he going to react? Would he glare? Would he act normal? Would he.._ bite_ me? The suspense was killing me all through lunch. In fact I felt so nervous I only had a bottle of lemonade. I almost decided to skip Biology and go to the nurse.

But instead I mustered up all the confidence and courage I had and walked straight to my- no, _our_ lab table. I waited anxiously for what was sure to be only a minute, but felt like hours, for him to sit down.

And what he did next shocked the heck out of me.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce my self last week."

I was so surprised, I didn't even feel the usual annoyance at what he said next.

"You must be Bella Swan."

"Um.. how do you know my name?" Immediately after I spoke I wanted to smack myself. He was a mindreader, idiot! He had obviously heard others think of me as Bella, not Isabella.

"Well, I think everyone knows who you are." He said with an amused smile.

"Oh, sorry. Umm.. it's nice to meet you, Edward." Saying his name felt weird. In fact, I think it was the first time I had said it out loud.

"You too." And then he turned back to the board and clenched his fists tightly under the table.

Oh, crap. Maybe I shouldn't have come to class. He was obviously having trouble with my scent. I felt a pang of guilt. I was putting him in pain.

I scooted my chair over some, hoping that even the slightest room between us might help.

Just as I was starting to think we wouldn't talk for the rest of the bell, Mr. Banner gave a us a lab.

I recognized that lab right away; I had already done it back in Phoenix.

Edward turned back to me, "Ladies first, partner." He said handing me the first slide to slip into the microscope.

"Thank you." I looked at the slide and simultaneously said, "Prophase," along with my 'mental internet'.

"May I look?" I was a little offended he didn't trust my judgement, but I guess I couldn't blame him; I might have asked to look, too, if I was in his position.

"Sure."

"Prophase," He repeated.

"Like I said," I teased.

He just gave me a crooked smile, that made me slightly breathless, before pulling out the next slide and saying, "Anaphase."

"Can I look?" I asked giving him another teasing smile.

As he handed me the slide, his fingers touched mine and I pulled them back in shock. Not because they were cold, but for an instant when we touched, I felt a shock, like an electric current. But it wasn't painful, it was actually.. kind of pleasant.

"Sorry," he murmered as he, too, pulled his hand away. _Did he feel it, too?_, I wondered but, unfortunately, got no answer back.

Hoping to lighten the mood I said, "Darn." When I discovered he was right. It was anaphase.

"Just like I said," he replied. This time, he was the one with the teasing smile.

Pleased, I smiled back, blushing of course. He seemed really nice, which only fueled my crush further. Not sure if it was a good or a bad thing, I tried not to glance at him once we finished the lab. I didn't want him to catch me staring.

Mr. Banner approached our table a few minutes after we finished, "So Edward, didn't you think Isabella should have gotten a chance at the microscope?"

"Bella," He corrected automatically, "Actually, she identified 3 of the 5."

Mr. Banner turned to me and started asking me about my advance placement class back in Phoenix, before he said, "Well, I guess it's good you two are partners." He muttered something else I couldn't catch as he walked away.

I turned to Edward, "Thank you".

"No problem." He said, with a crooked smile. It made my heart beat faster than it should and brought a slight blush to my cheeks. And then I got caught in his eyes and noticed something different. His eyes were gold. Not black, like they were last week.

And then I remembered what I learned last week. The Cullens had gold eyes because they drank animal blood, not human blood. He must have fed while he was gone. It might explain why he's been able to talk to me today.

I was so lost in my thoughts (and his beauty), that I didn't realize Edward was speaking to me until he asked, "Bella? Are you okay?"

"Uh-umm yeah..? I mean, yes. Yes, I'm fine. Sorry, what were you saying?." I stammered and finished with a sheepish smile. I was embarrassed to be caught so off guard.

"Well, if it's not too bold of me to ask, why did you move to Forks?"

I was surprised yet again, no one had asked me that out right before.

"Well, my mom got remarried."

"And you don't like the guy." He sounded sure of himself.

"No, that's not it, at all. Phil's a nice guy, maybe a little too young, but he's nice." I paused for a second, seeing his confused look. I guess, with being a mindreader, he wasn't used to being wrong.

"It's just, Phil is a baseball player so he travels around a lot. So I moved up here so that my mom could stay with him, instead of staying home with me, back in Phoenix."

"Oh, but.. you're not happy here." He looked kind of awed, like he wouldn't expect someone to do that.

"I'm not unhappy, I just don't really like the cold and the wet." Which is why this morning when my 'mental internet' told me it was snowing today, I grumbled the whole time I was getting ready.

Suddenly, I found myself opening up a little bit. "I'm happy that I got a chance to start new here, though."

"Did you not like it in Phoenix?"

"No, I loved Phoenix. I love the sun, though it doesn't look like I do," I joked weakly, hoping to stay away from that subject. Thankfully, Mr. Banner started his lesson again, and the conversation ended.

I had almost said too much. What would he think if he found out about how I was treated in Phoenix or if he found out about my power? He'd probably think I was a freak. Though, I had a little hope that he might accept me, even with my ability; he is a vampire after all.

_Stop_, I told myself. Why would he even be interested in you, anyways? He's gorgeous and he's a vampire. The only interest a vampire has in a human is blood. And he doesn't even drink human blood!

He was just being polite. A bit curious, even. Who isn't curious about a new student?

The ringing of the bell signaled the end of class and, hopefully, a stop to my painful thoughts.

xXx

That night at dinner, I asked Charlie about the Cullens.

"Um, Dad?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Do you know.." I hesitated, "the Cullens?"

"Yeah, what about them?" He asked, now curious.

"Well, they seem a little... I don't know, they just don't seem to fit in well at school." I had a lot of trouble trying to describe them.

"People in this town," he muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here," he continued, getting louder. "We're lucky to have him - lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature - I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should - camping trips every other weekend… Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk."

I had never heard Charlie speak so strongly about something. It was also the longest thing he had ever said.

I struggled to compliment them, without trying to sound _too_ interested. "Well, they seem very nice and they're all very nice looking."

"You should see the doctor," He laughed, "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of nurses have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around."

After that we stayed silent with a few small comments here and there and then I watched some TV with him before going to bed, happy with how our relationship was growing, little by little.

xXx

The next morning I woke up wondering what the weather would be like.

Looking out the window confirmed what my ability had already let me know. There was a layer of snow still on the trees and the ground, and the rain from yesterday had frozen on the streets.

I groaned, there was no way I _wasn't _going to slip and fall on my way to the car.

I was right. And I ended up with what was sure to become a bruise on my butt.

I carefully and slowly got out of my car once I parked and made sure to hold onto to it when I went around to the back. What I saw surprised me. Charlie had put snow chains on my truck, which would explain how easy it was to drive this morning. I felt tears prick my eyes at the unexpected, yet thoughtful action from Charlie.

Suddenly, I heard a loud screeching coming from behind me.

I snapped my head around and saw two things.

Edward Cullen's face stood out at me in the crowd of students. He was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror.

And a dark blue van was spinning across the ice headed straight for me.

**AN: Oh my gosh! What's gunna happen? Oh, as if you don't know! :P**

**Don't worry Bella will be okay. That part won't change. I promise :).**

**Anyways, I'm so happy my writer's block is _finally_ gone! If you haven't reread the first few chapters, go do it now! It'll help you remember what has happened so far and I've edited them some, so they flow a little better. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be starting the next one later tonight or tomorrow during the day. So it should be up soon!**

**silver drip: I completely agree. That's why I changed it, :). If you haven't read my new updated chapters, please do so and let me know what you think. I love constructive criticism, so I really appreciate your review. Thanks for reading & reviewing!**

**Kyameron: Thanks for the support! Your review definitely made me feel better. I hope you enjoy my revised and new chapters!**

**Dreamer208: That's actually part of what I have planned. You'll see (probably in the next chapter). So don't forget to check for my next update. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**I wish I could answer all of your reviews! I appreciate them so much! You guys gave me 100! It makes my day :) Let's keep it up! **

**-Loren**


	5. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Edward Cullen, unfortunately. **

_I snapped my head around and saw two things._

_Edward Cullen's face stood out at me in the crowd of students. He was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror._

_And a dark blue van was spinning across the ice, headed straight for me._

**Chapter 4: Secrets**

Everything happened quickly. Despite how fast the van was spinning towards me, I was able to see every detail of, what I thought would be, the last few seconds of my life.

As the car slid across the ice, I distinctly saw a white flash and then Edward Cullen was before me, looking dangerous and determined. He looked like.. a vampire.

He had his back towards the van and he opened his arms, as if to hug me, before he pulled me into his grasp and threw us both onto the ground, his body onto of mine. I saw another white flash before his hand was amazingly, yet impossibly holding the car up and away from us.

Just as I was exhaling in relief, Edward twisted his legs around mine and turned our bodies sideways. I noticed that, if he hadn't, our legs would have been exactly where the tire would have landed, as he dropped the car onto the floor. Then the windows shattered and screams echoed around us.

I groaned as the screams began to give me a headache. The one thing I wasn't really paying attention to, but do faintly remember, is that, as he threw us onto the ground, my head had hit the ice. At the time I had barely felt it but now, with the cries and screams growing in volume, I could feel my head start to pound.

Then Edward shifted, and I was acutely aware of how closely we were pressed together.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

I felt dazed, as his cool breath fanned over my face. I could practically feel my eyes glazing over.

"Bella?" He asked again, sound a little more urgent.

"Yeah.. um, I'm fine. Just a little bump on the head." I chuckled weakly.

He didn't find it funny. "Bella, you need to go to the hospital and get your head checked out."

"No!" I panicked, I hate hospitals. "No. I'll be fine. Really." I finished more calmly.

Unfortunately, he didn't buy it. "I'm serious, Bella. You could have a concussion."

He became more sympathetic, when he saw my frightened look. "Look, I'll ride in the ambulance with you and I'll take you to see my dad. It'll be fine."

"Fine," I grumbled. "but you owe me Cullen."

He smiled, pleased that I had agreed.

Just then we heard someone yell that they would be getting us out soon.

Since it was probably going to take awhile before they could move the van, I figured I should think of a way to bring up the subject of his.. abilities.

Edward was helping me lean against the back of my car, when I got the courage to ask.

"Um.. Edward?"

He looked at me quizzically, as if saying _Yes?._

"Um.. how.." I hesitated, more than a little nervous before blurting out, "howdidyoudothat?"

I took a deep breath, glad I was able to ask, even if it was a little.. rushed.

He looked taken aback, then in the blink of an eye, he had a calm mask on.

He answered me a little coolly, "What do you mean? I didn't do anything."

His pretense at being obliviousness bothered me.

"You know _exactly _what I mean, Edward." I gave him a glare, letting him know that I wasn't going to be fooled into believing something so stupid.

"_I didn't do anything._" He stressed.

"You can tell me, you know. I'm not going to tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about."

"Please, Bella." He begged, "Just trust me."

I sighed in annoyance but didn't bother him anymore. It's not like I don't already know he's a vampire. What happened only confirmed what I knew to be true. The problem was.. well, was I ever going to get him to confess?

xXx

The rest of our time spent together was awkward. We had to wait awhile before they were able to move the car. And then there was the ride in the ambulance to the hospital, which felt like hours with the uncomfortable silence.

Unfortunately, the traitor told them I had hit my head and they made me wear a hideous neck brace. Every time I fidgeted with it, he gave me a scolding look. So I left it alone, but as soon as I get the chance, the thing was coming off.

When we finally got to the hospital Edward left somebody to direct me to the correct room while he went to talk to his father. When I was told which bed to sit on, I took off the brace and threw it under the bed, glad that no one was looking. Everyone was paying attention to someone I recognized as Tyler Crowley. He must have been in the van. He looked much worse than I did. While I had only hit my head, he had what looked like a couple of scratches and bruises and he had blood stained bandages wrapped around his forehead.

As soon as Tyler saw me looking, he started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I was going to fast on the turn and before I knew it I was skidding across the ice and.. I'm sorry. It just happened so fast and -"

I cut him off before he continued his rambling.

"It's okay. I'm fine. Not even a scratch." I forced a smile, to show that I was fine.

He looked a little relieved, but my reassurances didn't stop him from talking.

"Oh, well.. how did you get out of the way in time?"

"Edward was standing next to me and he pulled me out of the way."

He looked confused. "Edward?"

"Yeah, Edward Cullen." He had to know who I was talking about, there weren't any other Edwards in our class, as far as I knew.

"Oh. I didn't see him. Everything happened to quickly, I guess..." He trailed off.

I tried to give him another smile before laying back on the cot and closing my eyes. Thankfully, he got the hint and didn't bother talking again.

When I heard the door open, I opened my eyes to see Edward following a man, who must be his father, into the room.

The man looked young, like he was in his late 20's early 30's at the most, and he was _very _handsome.

He had blond hair, a straight nose, a strong jawline, and, of course, golden eyes. He didn't look like he belonged in Forks' one and only hospital. He looked more like an actor playing a doctor on a show like Grey's Anatomy, or something.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Cullen." He introduced himself with a charming smile.

Charlie was right. I couldn't imagine the nurses here _not_ getting distracted while working with him.

"Hi." I said shyly as we walked around Tyler's cot to stand next to mine.

"Edward said you hit your head against the ice." He said it more like a fact than a question.

I threw a glare at Edward before turning back to Dr. Cullen to confirm his statement.

He started asking me questions, _Does your head hurt?_,_ Do you feel dizzy?_, etc., while he gently prodded my scalp with his cool fingers.

Finally, he said, "Well, nothing seems to be wrong. Just take some Tylenol later if you're head is hurting. And if you start feeling dizzy or having trouble with your eyesight, come back to see me, okay?"

I nodded my head before standing up and walking towards Edward.

"We need to talk." I said seriously.

He stared at me for a second, before sighing and walking ahead of me toward the door. When he got to the door, he held it open for me. It surprised me how polite he could be, considering we weren't exactly on the best terms right now.

"Thank you." I murmured as I passed him. We continued down the hallway until we reached a vacant area.

Abruptly, he turned around and spoke harshly, "What do you want, Bella?"

His sudden cool demeanor surprised me. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"What is it that you want?" He asked, starting to sound impatient.

"_What I want_," I stressed before I continuing calmly, "is for you to know that I won't tell anyone about what happened today. There's no reason for you or your family to worry."

I had definitely caught him off guard. I deliberated for a second, _Should I tell him that I know?_

I decided that, since he and his family didn't really have a reason to trust me yet, I should probably wait before letting him know I was in on their secret.

"Look, I.. I just want you to know that you can trust me." I continued softly, "You're not the only one that has secrets."

I don't know what possessed me to say that, to hint that I had a secret, too. But before I continued to blurt out things I shouldn't, I turned around and left him standing there shocked and wondering what I had seen and what I now know.

Xxx

Fortunately, I was able to avoid everyone from school once I got to Charlie. Of course, he had called Mom, and now I was going to have to spend, what was sure to be, hours convincing her I was perfectly fine.

Once we got home, I decided to get it over with so I could go upstairs and sleep off my headache.

As I had predicted, it took forever to get her off the phone. Immediately after, I went upstairs, took some Tylenol, and laid in bed, not even bothering to change.

As I started to drift off, I wondered when I had decided I wanted to actually get close to Edward, but decided it didn't matter. Now that I had put myself out there, it would be Edward's turn to act. There isn't much I can do until he makes a move. But until he does, I'll be there waiting for him to take a chance with me.

**A/N: So sorry again about the long wait, =/. But at least I'm starting to write again :). Anyways, I'm not sure I like the way I ended this chapter, but I was seriously sitting here for like ten minutes, rewriting it over and over again. So hopefully, this chapter turned out okay, even if it was a little short (sorry! =/). Also, I think I'm finally figuring out which way I want to take this story, as far as the plot goes, which is good :). OH. There's something I forgot to tell you. When you signed the contract (AKA clicked on the link to my story) you promised that after reading each chapter in this story you would review. Sorry, it's a package deal. You read, you review. So if you don't review, I'll have to sue you. Sorry :)**

**P.S. Okay, so yeah. That was really lame, but you know what else is really lame? You not reviewing after reading! So review, please :)**


	6. Author

**FOR THOSE WHO DON'T WANT TO READ THE WHOLE AN, PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING: The AN is to let you know that I will be starting the next chapter today && hopefully posting it today. If I do it will be replacing this AN; so watch out for that update! Also, if you want to know what is going on with my other story _Stranger Than Fiction_ then please read the full AN down below. That is all :)**

**Full AN: Hey guys :) Sorry, it's been awhile. But today I will be starting the next chapter to _Automatically_ and hopefully will have it posted by the end of the day. The last few weeks of summer have been a little busy for me and so will the next few weeks. The reason I haven't had time to write more is because I've had a _crazy_ amount of summer reading to do, & I still have a lot more. I also have a 4 day vacation starting next wednesday && then I'll have a full week before school starts up again. Hopefully, I'll finish summer reading before wednesday and then I can you that free week to write some more for Automatically. Also, I had received a review asking about Stranger Than Fiction and realized that, while I had wrote something on my profile about the progress of the story, I hadn't written an AN about it. So I'm sure the majority of you don't know my plans concerning Stranger Than Fiction yet. If you haven't read what's on my profile, then please read the following below:**

"**I've decided to put this on hiatus because (due to inspiration from LilyandJamesforever02) I have decided to do one of those 'Cullens read the books before Bella come to Forks' stories but with a twist. Instead Bella will be reading it (like at the beginning of the story) but you will see the books' words and her commentary along with someone else's. So once I get those done, I will be editing and fixing all the original chapters and then writing and posting new chapters to this story. Although I have started writing the first part of the series, I'm sorry to say it'll probably be a while before I start posting and really focusing on this set of stories. I really want to get Automatically done first. When I do have timeline concerning when Automatically should be finished and this set started I will post another AN."**

**So, hopefully that should answer any questions you have about my stories. If not, feel free to PM me. Once again, I will be starting the next chapter of Automatically today so it should be posted either later tonight or maybe tomorrow. Don't forget to look out for that update!**

**Thanks for taking the time to read,**

**Loren :)**


End file.
